


Просите, и дано будет вам

by Hux_and_Ren, Tersie



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Gen, Hux&Ren: спецквест, merry christmas have some shameless fluff, resistance cuddle piles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: После Крэйта Рей в одиночку пытается справиться с бременем обрушившихся на нее проблем и понять смысл происшедшего. Но ответы не приходят сами собой.





	Просите, и дано будет вам

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [ask and ye shall receive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148328) by [peradi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peradi/pseuds/peradi). 



Выбор Леи пал на Бэхер, поскольку планета находилась в относительной изоляции на широких просторах Внешнего Кольца. Безусловно, можно было отправиться на тот Альбион-6, отрезанный от остальной галактики непрекращавшимися плазма-штормами, которых сторонились все, кроме самых решительных (читай: сумасшедших) пилотов — но какой смысл в базе, которую никто, включая потенциальных союзников, не сумеет отыскать?..  
  
То, что Бэхер очень походил на Эч-То, приносило некоторое утешение. Когда она гуляла по галечному пляжу, ей мерещилось, что до нее доносится голос брата.  
  
«Случайностей не бывает, дорогая сестра. Сила соединяет все воедино».  
  
Но стоило Лее оглянуться на мнимый источник звука, то, разумеется, она не увидела ничего, кроме трепетавшей остроконечной травы.  
  
— Люк, я рада, что ты обрел покой. Правда, я безмерно счастлива. Но в настоящую минуту я не отказалась бы хоть от небольшого доброго совета.  
  
В небе распухали густые серые облака, накрапывал мелкий, навевающий тоску дождь. Ненастная погода стояла здесь почти все время, но, к счастью, бывшая база Альянса, а ныне новое прибежище Сопротивления, помещалась внутри острова, расползаясь по скалам лабиринтом туннелей. И ходов наружу было множество — Крэйт многому научил Лею.  
  
Они находились здесь уже два дня. Лэндо Калриссиан — этот возмутительный пройдоха и прекрасный, замечательный человек — вышел на связь через двенадцать часов после того, как «Сокол» покинул орбиту Крэйта, имея на борту сорок семь выживших и от сорока до восьмидесяти шести поргов (впрочем, численность птиц практически не поддавалась подсчету — живность рассредоточилась во всему кораблю и, казалось, занималась размножением всякий раз, стоило Лее обернуться). Лэндо дал нужные координаты и реквизиты счета в Межпланетном Банке Кореллии.  
  
«Ты построишь все заново. Ты это умеешь».  
  
Да, это было не впервой, но Лея начала подумывать, что она становится старовата для возрождения надежды из пепла.  
  
И все же — вот она здесь. Она прошла этот путь от начала до конца и осталась последней, хотя тяжесть возлагаемых на нее надежд грозила сломать ей спину.  
  
Приходилось останавливаться, чтобы перевести дыхание, взять себя в руки и ответить решимостью на враждебность вселенной. Давным-давно на Альдераане детям рассказывали сказку о человеке по имени Атлас, на которого возложили обязанность держать на плечах небесный свод. Когда Лея была маленькой, то спрашивала, почему же он с этим мирился. И теперь знала ответ. Порой приходится принять свою судьбу и учиться жить с ней.  
  
Иногда ты просто должен выполнять свой долг, даже если он изнуряет тело до костей и выворачивает тебя наизнанку.  
  
Хан обычно не выдерживал.  
  
«Ты ненавидишь политику! — восклицал он в пылу ссоры. — Ты ненавидишь Республику, ты ненавидишь демократию! Принцесса, морочь голову кому хочешь, но меня не обдуришь!»  
  
Спор был старым, Хан не мог понять ее — «Сколько можно, почему ты не уйдешь оттуда?», а она не могла понять его — «Почему ты всегда уходишь?..», поэтому они продолжали спорить и грызться, не желая расставаться, но и не имея сил оставаться рядом.  
  
Но Хан мертв. И вот она здесь. У нее не было времени на скорбь, и крайне сомнительно, что оно когда-нибудь появится.  
  
«Ты не единственная их надежда. Это Сопротивление зависит не только от тебя, моя дорогая сестра».  
  
На этот раз она отчетливо слышала голос Люка. Более того, она чувствовала его дыхание — теплое, нашептывающее ей на ухо. Но конечно, когда она обернулась, то за спиной никого не было. Только море, тянувшее свои пасмурно-серые пальцы к скалам и оставлявшее за уходящей волной белые пенистые барашки.  
  


***

  
Вопреки решительному «нет», Рей предоставили собственный отсек. Сама Лея выделила его ей: ведь она джедай, она особенная, и да, все остальные ютились в двух-, трех- и четырехместных спальнях, избытка места на базе, в общем-то, не наблюдалось, — тем не менее теперь у нее была своя личная комнатка, своя постель и даже свой маленький комод. Но Рей не нравилось, какими пустыми они казались. Пустота поразила ее до глубины души, стоило разложить свои скудные сокровища: три симпатичных камушка, видавший виды посох, запасную тунику и аптечку.  
  
Финн, По и Роуз делили один отсек на троих. Финн и По спали на одной двухэтажной койке, Роуз внизу на соседней. Одно верхнее место пустовало, и хотя никто не говорил напрямую — и Рей ни в коем случае не стала бы подслушивать чужие мысли, — она чувствовала невысказанное предложение. Попроси она — и ее бы пустили. Рядом было бы трое друзей, с которыми можно сыграть в сабакк, выпить вредное питье, которое так замечательно бодяжил По, и поболтать о технике с Роуз — и все бы было прекрасно.  
  
Но она промолчала. Не смогла по-другому. Ибо в первую же ночь после Крэйта она заснула и увидела сон.  
  
Они с Кайло Реном стояли перед горящей постройкой. Не имело смысла спрашивать — и так было понятно, что это академия Люка, сожженная дотла. И не имело смысла требовать ответа на то, что и так очевидно. Кайло Рен убил не всех, кто находился внутри, прежде чем устроить пожар. До нее доносились их крики.  
  
Огонь бросал дикие пляшущие тени на его лицо, танцевал в его черных глазах, как пламя из сопла запущенной ракеты. Он протянул к ней руки — обе, ладонями вверх.  
  
— Рей, — произнес он. — Рей, мое предложение в силе. Ты понимаешь? Люк Скайуокер мертв. Он бросил тебя. Они все бросят тебя рано или поздно. Им плевать на тебя.  
  
— А тебе нет? — фыркнула она.  
  
— Я знаю, кто ты. Потерянная прекрасная девушка. Я тебя знаю.  
  
— Ты ничего не знаешь. Ты — монстр!  
  
— Разве? — Он указал на полыхающий Храм. — Я тот, кем они сделали меня.  
  
С трудом сглотнув, Рей закрыла глаза и сосредоточилась. Почва под ее ногами дрогнула и изменилась, жар от огня дыхнул, раскрылся и обернулся чистым голубым небом. То была красная пустыня Джакку. Кайло Рен с интересом оглядывался по сторонам.  
  
— Что это?  
  
— Я хотела кое-что тебе показать, — объяснила Рей, чувствуя, как сердце подпрыгнуло и замерло где-то в горле, пока страх пронесся по венам. «Это сновидение», — напомнила она себе. Он не мог навредить ей здесь.  
  
«Я не хочу навредить тебе…»  
  
Рей проигнорировала его, повернулась на пятках и пошла прочь. Она не оглядывалась, но слышала шаги за спиной, песок поскрипывал под тяжелыми сапогами. Следуя логике сновидения, дюны смешались и снова изменились, на этот раз показав тощую девчушку и поджарую пустынную зверушку, напоминавшую нечто среднее между ящерицей и собакой.  
  
У девочки был кусок хлеба. Она разломила его пополам и бросила долю ящеропсу.  
  
— Он голодал. Как и она. Но она накормила его. У нее не было никого, но в ней осталось добро. Потому что это был ее выбор.  
  
Ящеропес и девочка исчезли. Рей повернулась к Кайло Рену. Он склонил голову набок, оценивающе рассматривая ее взглядом хищной птицы, следящей за чрезмерно самонадеянной мышкой — заинтересованным, озадаченным и голодным.  
  
— И ты показываешь мне, почему я должен прийти к мысли об искуплении?  
  
— Меня вырастила пустыня. Мои родители продали меня за барахло. Тебе же посчастливилось иметь всю любовь на свете, поэтому избавь меня от своих оправданий! Не они превратили тебя в монстра, это был твой собственный выбор.  
  
— Я был испуганным мальчишкой, а твой драгоценный Люк, — Кайло Рен выплюнул его имя, оскалив зубы, его лицо вспыхнуло от ярости. Песок под ногами нагрелся, солнце исчезло за облаком плотного удушливого дыма. — Твой Люк пытался убить меня!..  
  
— Ты убил детей. Ты — подонок! Ты — тварь! Я остановлю тебя, слышишь! Я найду тебя и остановлю тебя!..  
  
Он схватил ее за подбородок — пальцы железной хваткой впились ей в щеки.  
  
— Ты присоединишься ко мне. Ты придешь. Я могу взять все, что захочу…  
  
И тогда Рей проснулась. Все руки были содраны в кровь — она упиралась в стену и била по ней. Будь тут Финн, он бы…  
  
Поэтому она решила спать одна, в отсеке, который принадлежал ей, и только ей.  
  


***

  
— О звезды! — простонал Финн. — Это самое мерзкое, что можно придумать! Дерьмо из дерьма.  
  
— Ты дрался с Кайло Реном, — возразила Рей. — Встретился лицом к лицу с мощью Первого ордена.  
  
— Ага, только это хуже.  
  
— Хуже, чем Фазма в д _у_ ше? — хмыкнул По.  
  
— Хуже!  
  
Бесчисленные туннели вели в толщу скал и наружу, но все, кроме одного, оказались оккупированы местным хищником — для простоты можно было описать его как пауко-водо-обезьяно-многоножку с кучей лап и зубов. Никто до конца не понял, чем именно твари питались здесь, в темноте — наверное, водорослями, но Рей подозревала, что держалась местная фауна исключительности на злости.  
  
Их с По и Финном назначили в отряд специального назначения по уничтожению многоножек. Сегодня им предстояло зачистить северо-западный туннель — тот был слишком узким, и двигаться приходилось аккуратно по двое в ряд в тусклом мигающем свете.  
  
Замыкавшая колонну на своих костылях Роуз была техническим подразделением их специального отряда, в ее задачу входила замена перегоревших гололамп.  
  
Одна из многоножек прошмыгнула поблизости, и Рей метко огрела ее посохом по голове. Тварь взорвалась зеленой жижей, а Финн поперхнулся.  
  
— Самое мерзкое, — повторил он.  
  
Они продолжили подъем. Высеченные прямо в породе ступеньки оказались на удивление хорошего качества. Рей невольно задумалась, кто из участников Альянса занимался этой базой. С одной стороны, было чрезвычайно выгодно иметь под рукой столько форпостов, разбросанных по всей галактике. С другой — это служило отрезвляющим напоминанием о масштабе Альянса, который охватывал все уголки галактики, множество видов и рас, базы прятались в каждом секторе.   
  
Сопротивление, по состоянию на это утро, насчитывало сто двадцать восемь душ. Не включая поргов.  
  
Но надо было идти вперед. Иначе что еще оставалось?  
  
— Рей, сколько еще? — украдкой спросил Финн, и она сжала губы и тревожно вздохнула.  
  
— Ничего не вижу. Возможно, час?..  
  
Бывший штурмовик опять издал стон. По, в свою очередь, указал им на пятнышко света вдали.  
  
— Да, Финн, приятная прогулка в приятной компании еще часа на два. До свободы рукой подать.  
  
— О нет!  
  
Финн высунулся вперед, отчего нечаянно врезался в Рей — и нет, она затрепетала и вздрогнула всем телом не из-за этого — и прикинул расстояние до выхода.  
  
— Эй! — притворно возмутился он и хохотнул, но Рей не спешила отстраняться и тоже прислонилась к нему спиной. От него веяло теплом и утешением, его сердце стучало уверенно и надежно.  
  
Пожалуй, здесь, в провонявшем морской солью мраке, с присохшей к лицу и волосам слизью чудовищной многоножки, она была счастлива.  
  


***

  
Закончив с туннелем, они выбрались наружу, принялись карабкаться, прорываясь сквозь заросли низкого кустарника, и оказались на самой вершине скалы. Солнце почти зашло за горизонт, дождь прекратился, тучи разошлись, открыв сочные лучи заката. Ветер шевелил траву, и Рей вздохнула — глубоко и от души.  
  
— Темнеет. Пора возвращаться домой. Сила, как же я устал, — посетовал По.  
  
— Я тоже, — поддержала его Роуз. — Доктор Калония отпустила меня с условием, что я не буду перенапрягаться.  
  
— А мне нужно в душ! — проворчал Финн, скорбно выскребая из волос комок свернувшейся крови паразита, павшего в неравном бою.  
  
— Да конечно! И кто поможет мне с тем «Икс-вингом»?  
  
— Ты про тот, разбитый?  
  
— Да, про него, родного! Генерал сказала, что умелые руки творят чудеса, и мы сумеем поднять его в воздух.  
  
— Рей, мы займемся твоим несчастным «Икс-вингом» завтра, — пообещал Финн и зевнул во весь рот.  
  
Обратный путь пролегал верхом и через один из недавно расчищенных туннелей — Рей объяснила, что им не помешает побольше подышать свежим воздухом, правда, она умолчала о том, что этот маршрут добавит лишние двадцать минут к их и без того утомительному путешествию — двадцать минут, на которые она лишала их заслуженного сна.  
  
— Может, выпьем? — предложила она, когда отряд вернулся в ангар. — По, у тебя же осталось немного джина «Старбрайт»?  
  
— Он для особых случаев, — ответил По, провел рукой по волосам и с горечью ухмыльнулся. — Обычно я только за, но сегодня я ужасно устал.  
  
Сердце забилось чаще, и Рей с немного растерянной улыбкой оглянулась на друзей:  
  
— Финн? Роуз?  
  
— Извини, Рей, — замялась Роуз. — В следующий раз, честно! Доктор привяжет меня к койке, если решит, что я не берегу себя.  
  
Взгляд Финна был странным — резким и испытующим, но Рей быстро вернула на лицо уверенную улыбку.  
  
— Рей, — Сила вокруг него потрескивала от тревоги, — ты в порядке?  
  
— Да.  
  
Кайло Рен был ее заботой, и только ее. Шрам на спине Финна зажил, зазубренный, как молния, и темный, как могила. И она никогда не допустит, чтобы друг вновь оказался возле Рена. В следующий раз дело не ограничится шрамом.  
  
Она знала — Кайло показал ей.  
  
При следующей встрече с Финном он намерен заживо содрать с него кожу.  
  
И поэтому Рей сделает все, чтобы этой встречи никогда не случилось.  
  


***

  
Той ночью ей снилось, что она находится в баре.  
  
— Что-то новенькое, — вырвалось у нее.  
  
Рей была не из привередливых — она выросла на Джакку, где ценили практичность, а не красоту. Хорошей едой считалось все, что не убивало тебя медленной или быстрой смертью, а критерием хорошей выпивки служило то, что она не сжигала твое горло напрочь после первого глотка. Но тем не менее она вполне могла назвать обстановку бара безвкусной. Слишком много кричащей роскоши, ярко-красного, золотого и бархатистого. Зал освещала вычурная люстра в форме созвездия: звезды и планеты мерцали, вращаясь и пересекая орбиты.  
  
— Хм.  
  
За барной стойкой стоял Кайло Рен, он занимался коктейлем. Один шот чего-то люминесцентно-голубого, три шота блестючей субстанции — и он захлопнул крышку шейкера, а потом поднял его Силой над головой, встряхивая емкость без помощи рук.  
  
— Я решил попробовать другой подход, — начал он и улыбнулся так, будто долго репетировал перед зеркалом.  
  
— Я бы предпочла, чтобы ты опять затащил меня в джедайский храм, — вздохнула Рей. — А здесь… жутко.  
  
— Я стараюсь, между прочим. Прояви немного уважения. — Он махнул рукой — шейкер поплыл и наполнил два прозрачных фужера. — Кроме того, вряд ли бы ты предпочла увидеть мою первоначальную задумку. Я собирался показать тебе, что будет с твоими друзьями, когда я найду их — чего ты можешь избежать, если присоединишься ко мне.  
  
— Я проявлю уважение! — поспешно исправилась Рей, подтягивая к себе высокий барный стул. Она села и поджала ноги.  
  
— Прекрасно, — заключил он, подтолкнув к ней один фужер. Она приняла его и сделала глоток. — Что думаешь?  
  
— Оно… сладкое?..  
  
— А бар?  
  
— Он определенно… нечто.  
  
— Немного отдает вульгарщиной, да? Я смоделировал его, взяв за основу бар в Канто-Байт. Тебе известно о Канто-Байт?  
  
— Да, — честно ответила Рей. — Финн рассказывал мне.  
  
— Ах да… Финн. Мальчишка. Тот, кто влюблен в… как там ее?.. Маленький техник?.. Рэйст?  
  
— Роуз.  
  
— Верно. Я уверен, мальчик рассказал тебе все о том месте: как оно строится на кровавых деньгах, как злобные торговцы продавали оружие сначала Империи, а затем Первому ордену, как наживаются на войне. Но поведал ли он тебе…  
  
— …что они продают оружие и Сопротивлению? Да. Конечно рассказал.  
  
Одна из бутылок разлетелась на осколки. Улыбка Кайло дала трещину, прежде чем он спохватился и вернул себе прежнее радушие.  
  
— Вот как. Что ж…  
  
— Ты действительно думал, что он скрыл это от меня? Ты думал, что он солгал мне, чтобы я не ушла из Сопротивления? — Рей ткнулась в его разум, успев ухватить отголоски мыслей до того, как он перекрыл путь. — Ты недооцениваешь его. И поэтому ты проиграешь.  
  
Губы Кайло растянулись еще шире: он обнажил зубы, и теперь это совсем не походило на улыбку.  
  
— Канто-Байт построен на костях. Альянс и Империя позволили ему загноиться и расти. Но мы можем сжечь его. Мы можем начать все сначала.  
  
Рей глянула за плечо. Бар начинал терять лоск: позолота по краям зеленела, отшелушивалась крошками. Бархатные диваны ветшали, на потолке распушилась плесень, и трещины паутинкой расползались по потолку.  
  
— Тебе плевать на жертв войны! — Она снова обратила взгляд к Кайло. — Тебе плевать на всех, кроме себя!  
  
— Это неправда.  
  
Позади него разбилась еще одна бутылка.  
  
— Я беспокоюсь за тебя. Мне весьма неприятно думать о необходимости причинить тебе боль.  
  
Он не лгал. Рей решила, что сумеет распознать ложь.  
  
— Только я, — удивилась она. — Из всех людей во всей вселенной тебя забочу только я. Прости, но это не делает тебе чести. На самом деле это делает тебя только хуже. Ибо если ты способен заботиться о других, если способен понимать Свет, тогда тем более чудовищно то, что ты отвернулся от него.  
  
— Понятие Света зависит от точки зрения…  
  
— Брось. Серое существует, но, говоря объективно, убийство людей — это неправильно.  
  
— Куда делось твое «в тебе еще есть Свет»?  
  
— Я пыталась. Ты посмеялся мне в лицо. Я не собираюсь жертвовать собой ради шанса, что ты передумаешь.  
  
— Значит, шанс у меня есть. Прояви немного снисхождения. Ведь я не собираюсь отказываться от тебя, Рей. Я верю, что тебя можно спасти от этого отравленного пути. В конце пути тебя сожжет Свет или поглотит Тьма, но мы, ты и я, Рей, мы можем проложить новый путь, лучший…  
  
— Нет. Не можем. Этого не случится. Нет никакого «мы», Рен!  
  
Бутылки взорвались опять, рассыпавшись каскадом стекла. Кайло даже не делал вид, что пытается улыбнуться — вздернув губу, он оскалил белые зубы.  
  
— Я стараюсь, — процедил он, — подойти к тебе с любезностью…  
  
— Мне не нужна твоя любезность.  
  
— Ты хочешь убить меня.  
  
— Я хочу остановить тебя…  
  
— Ты лжешь. Ты хочешь убить меня. Я чувствую, как в тебе кипит ненависть. Но твои друзья обманули тебя. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидела меня. Я не Император. Я хочу…  
  
— Мои друзья никогда не говорили мне о таком, — возразила Рей и добавила: — Если честно, мы вообще тебя не обсуждали.  
  
Безусловно, это была ложь, и Кайло знал об этом. Но даже мысли об одной возможности такого развития событий хватило, чтобы он сорвался. Он опустил кулаки на барную стойку, которая тут же треснула. Все бутылки на полках разлетелись сверкающим штормом, потолок затрясся, расходясь, а после и стены полностью разрушились. В уши ударил оглушающий ветер, сдувая остатки иллюзии, и теперь они стояли на вершине скалы. Внизу гремело и билось море, а скрюченные жадные руки молний делили небо на части.  
  
Рей по-прежнему держала в руке фужер. Она бросила его в лицо противника, но стекло растворилось серебристым мазком, прежде чем достигло цели.  
  
— Я не присоединюсь к тебе! Я никогда не буду на твоей стороне, кем бы ты ни притворялся! — закричала она, пытаясь переорать вой разыгравшейся бури.  
  
Кайло Рен зажег свой меч.  
  
— Ты ничто, ты никто, ты ничто для всех, кроме меня!..  
  
Рей ощутила в руках знакомую тяжесть посоха.  
  
— Ты грязный лжец, ты лжец!..  
  


***

  
— Что рисуешь?  
  
— Да так, снился бар на Канто-Байт.  
  
— Правда? — Роуз заглянула ей за плечо. — Мы такого не видели.  
  
— Нет, не совсем. Наш бар был по большей части весь белый и золотой, — добавил Финн, и Рей подтолкнула к нему рисунок.  
  
— Странно, — протянула она. — Мне казалось, наоборот.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Я просто… Такой был сон. Подумала, было все так.  
  
По повернул рисунок к себе и глубоко затянулся кафом. Рей с трудом удержалась, чтобы не выхватить лист — ей потребовалось немало времени для осознания факта того, что в Сопротивлении люди относились к собственности небрежнее, чем она привыкла. Если ты касался чужого добра на Джакку, это явилось бы оправданной причиной для убийства. Но здесь это считалось в порядке вещей.  
  
— Нет, это не Канто-Байт. Напоминает «Золотой Джунипер» на Хосниан-Прайм. Я был там… дважды. Дорогущее место. Генерал обычно проводила там приемы. — У него на лбу появилась складка. — Выходит, ты видела о нем сон. О чем он был?  
  
— Да, я… — поспешила оправдаться Рей, чувствуя, как живот совершает замысловатый кульбит. — Я просто была… там. Наверное, он снился генералу… или она думала о нем… И я уловила эхо ее мыслей. — Ложь продолжала слетать с языка. — Форсъюзеры… мы умеем воспринимать чужие сны. Так уж это работает.  
  
По пожал плечами и вернул ей рисунок.  
  
— Забавно. Между прочим, считалось прекрасным местом в былые времена.  
  
— Не могу представить генерала Лею, устраивающую вечеринки, — признался Финн, наливая себе стакан молока. С того дня, как Рей посчастливилось наблюдать за Люком, доившим склизких морских существ на Эч-То, она избегала этого питья, как страшной заразы. Раньше она бы ни за что не подумала, что в мире может существовать еда, которая ей не понравится, и все же что вышло, то вышло. Наверное, можно было назвать это улучшением качества жизни: на Джакку непозволительной роскошью было отказываться от еды, даже отдаленно съедобной.  
  
Финн сделал глоток, и память услужливо подкинула воспоминание об обвисшем вымени, отчего Рей мгновенно сморщилась и уткнулась в каф.  
  
— Ну, я не думаю, что она была в восторге, — заметил По. — Ей приходилось, потому что такова политика — туда входят тусовки, сборы средств и прочая ерунда. С ней была вся семья…  
  
Он замолк, и тишина затянулась.  
  
— Хана я тоже там представить не могу, — произнес Финн после паузы.  
  
— Он, как правило, представлялся как мистер Органа, королевский супруг, и потом садился играть в карты на выпивку, — усмехнулся По. — В сабакк ему не было равных.  
  
— С ним, наверное, было весело.  
  
— Да. Было.  
  
— И… — Рей сглотнула внезапный комок в горле. — И Кайло?  
  
— Кайло… Кайло тогда еще был Беном, разумеется. Он всегда был жутковатым и странным засранцем. — Взгляд По казался отстраненным, он не смотрел на них, невидяще уставившись в прошлое. Но потом вдруг пилот покачал головой. — Нет. Жутким он не был. Он был… застенчивым. Неловким, и всегда немного перебарщивал. Всегда слишком громкий или слишком тихий. Как будто он не мог разобраться, кто он…  
  
— Словно не мог удержать равновесие, — сказала Рей.  
  
— Пожалуй.  
  
Ее рука будто сама собой добавила еще несколько деталей к рисунку: длинные тонкие штрихи за барной стойкой, которые могли быть и тенью, и человеком, и причудливой игрой света.  
  


***

  
— Почему я не могу связаться с тобой, когда ты не спишь? — вслух размышлял Кайло Рен несколько ночей спустя. Сегодня они были в хижине на Эч-То, сидели по разные стороны от очага. — Я пробовал, но создается впечатление, что кто-то блокирует меня.  
  
Пламя потрескивало и пощелкивало. Рей уставилась на угли, избегая встречаться взглядом с Кайло.  
  
— Люк мертв, — ответила она. — Но он не исчез.  
  
— Ты не заботишь его настолько, чтобы он снизошел до твоей защиты, — бросил Кайло, легкомысленно и жестоко, как ребенок. Рей осклабилась.  
  
— Из тебя даже лжец никакущий! Пусть он не говорит со мной…  
  
— Если бы он заботился о тебе, разве не остался бы с тобой?  
  
— Ты отрекся от людей, которые любили тебя. Это не значит, что я поступлю так, как ты.  
  
— Они первые отреклись от меня.  
  
Он надул губы. Рей поняла это по его голосу.  
  
— Это мы уже проходили.  
  
Она щелкнула пальцами. В ее ладони материализовался бластер.  
  
— О, Рей, не начинай опять…  
  
Встав одним легким движением, она вскинула руку и выстрелила. Хижина развалилась, Кайло Рен исчез, и она замерла посреди оранжево-золотых песков, над которыми в голубом мареве неба уменьшался улетающий кораблик.  
  
Маленькая девочка билась в хватке Ункара Платта.  
  
— Они бросили тебя. Все, кого ты любишь, бросят тебя. Кроме меня.  
  
Кожу ее уха обдало жаркое дыхание Кайло. От него воняло кровью.  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что ты любишь меня? — спросила она, напрягая челюсть так сильно, что та скрипнула.  
  
Его рука легла ей на бедро, он прижал ее спиной к себе, окутывая собой, как крайт-дракон драгоценную добычу. Кончик его носа зарылся в ее волосах, и Кайло вздохнул. Он провел рукой по ее животу, поднялся к груди и остановился на ключице, широко раздвигая пальцы.  
  
— Я единственный, кто никогда не покинет тебя, Рей, — выдохнул он, и его голос дрогнул. Теперь он дышал ей в затылок. — Пожалуйста!.. Пожалуйста, мы похожи, мы так похожи!..  
  
И поцеловал ее, прямо над бьющейся яремной…  
  


***

  
— Рей!  **Рей!**  
  
Кто-то нависал над ней, кто-то нависал над ней! Рей, не раздумывая, набросилась на нападавшего Силой, сгребая и впечатывая его в стену.  
  
— Убирайся из моей головы! — завыла она, рывком потянувшись к посоху — тот влетел в ее раскрытую ладонь, знакомый и смертоносный, и она вскочила на ноги и…  
  
Финн смотрел на нее широко открытыми глазами — его нос был весь в крови.  
  
— Рей, — повторил он, и ее пронзило понимание: то был его голос — он склонялся над ней, пытаясь помочь.  
  
— Финн, мне ужасно стыдно… — пролепетала она, выронив посох, и вмиг оказалась рядом с ним. Рей почти не слышала, как распахнулись двери и вкатился БиБи-8, а за ним быстрым шагом вошел По.  
  
— «Друг-Рей, твой пульс учащен, индикатор беспокойства превышает норму. Где угроза?»  
  
Манипулятор БиБи-8 сверкнул, пощелкивая голубоватыми змейками разрядов. Маленький дроид-астромеханик был готов сражаться и умереть ради нее — этот дроид, беспомощное технологическое чудо, хотело защитить ее, потому что она любима! Она любима, и Кайло Рен ошибается!  
  
Рей расплакалась. На Джакку говорили, что когда голодаешь сутками напролет, то потом нельзя есть много, иначе желудок не справится, и ты умрешь.  
  
Она изголодалась по любви — поэтому здесь и сейчас ей казалось, что она тонет в ней. Умирает от нее.  
  
Финн протянул к ней руки, и она порывисто бросилась в раскрытые объятия — он пошатнулся, но крепко обнял ее. Весь мир кружился вокруг, но Финн держал ее, служа единственной точкой опоры.  
  
— Прости! — всхлипнула Рей, вытирая нос его майкой. — Прости! Я… я хотела уберечь тебя! Я хотела уберечь тебя от него!  
  
— Рей, мы до смерти за тебя беспокоились! Ты работала без передышки, совсем не спала и продолжала отдаляться от нас!  
  
(«У нас есть лишняя койка», — сказал тогда Финн, и только теперь, оглядываясь назад, Рей поняла, что слышала в его голосе отчаяние).  
  
— Я не могу выкинуть его из головы! — вырвалось у Рей, она прижалась к Финну, дернула себя за волосы, мечтая, чтобы ей хватило сил сорвать скальп и начисто вымыть черепную коробку. — Ты не представляешь, каково это! Он там, он всегда там!..  
  
— На самом деле, — прервал ее По, он сел на койку и прислонился к стене. Рей чувствовала его в Силе — устойчивое и спокойное присутствие, похожее на безмятежный океан. — Я знаю, каково это. Он залезает в твою голову и шныряет повсюду, а ты не знаешь, как избавиться от него. Он допрашивал меня, напоминаю — на случай, если ты забыла.  
  
— Как ты с этим справился?  
  
— Никак. Справляюсь до сих пор. Это случилось не так давно. Но я рассказал людям и получил помощь, а не пытался замкнуться в себе. Я не одинок. Никто из нас.  
  
— И, — добавил вдруг Финн. Сила вокруг него заискрила с невиданной яростью, отчего Рей не сразу поняла, что он искренне сердится на нее. — И ты не отвечаешь за него. Он не твоя проблема. Ты убежала, чтобы попытаться вернуть его, и чуть не убилась! Ты не можешь снова подвергать себя такому риску, не можешь!..  
  
— Я знаю, что его нельзя вернуть…  
  
— Но ты по-прежнему ведешь себя, словно несешь за него ответственность! Будто ты единственная, кто в состоянии справиться с ним! Именно такое мышление сломало Люка Скайуокера — он думал, что только он должен разгребать это Силоджедайское дерьмо, и это сломало его! Я не позволю, чтобы это повторилось с тобой! — Финн шумно сглотнул, пытаясь успокоиться, и слегка коснулся губами ее виска.  
  
— Он сказал, что влюблен в меня, — прошептала Рей еле слышно.  
  
Руки Финна стиснули ее плечи.  
  
«Я убью его, если он коснется тебя…»  
  
«Не глупи, это моя работа…»  
  
«Наша работа, наше общее дело. Разреши нам помочь тебе».  
  
«Это моя…»  
  
— Рей, — произнес По. — Утром мы поговорим с Леей. Но пожалуйста… Позволь нам помочь тебе сейчас.  
  
Финн снова поцеловал ее и отстранился, протянув ей руки. Обе, ладонями вверх, растопырив пальцы.  
  
«Не надо вести меня за руку!» — рявкнула Рей, как будто целую вечность назад, когда она была одинокой испуганной мусорщицей, которая проводила дни, вглядываясь в звезды, мечтая дождаться семью, которая никогда бы не вернулась!  
  
Это было давным-давно. Как в прошлой жизни.  
  
Она не возражала, когда Финн помог ей встать на ноги.  
  


***

  
«Бедолага, надо помочь ей, надо помочь!..» — от мыслей Роуз веяло незамысловатостью и чистотой, а ее присутствие в Силе было таким теплым и умиротворяющим, что Рей закрыла глаза и окунулась в него.  
  
— В общем, я говорила им, что это твой отсек…  
  
— У меня есть идея получше! — Рей не дала ей договорить. — Если вы не против потесниться.  
  
Они дружно сдвинули койки к одной стене, перетащили на пол матрасы, расстелили одеяла и устроили самое настоящее гнездо. Финн лег, а Рей свернулась рядом с ним, чувствуя спиной, как бьется его сердце. Роуз прижалась к ней с другой стороны, уткнувшись макушкой ей под подбородок. Было так странно — и чуточку приятно — хоть разок побыть выше кого-то ростом. Девушка-механик казалась мягче, чем все, с кем ей приходилось сталкиваться — женщины на Джакку были мускулистыми и сухопарыми — и Рей не сумела удержаться от того, чтобы понежиться в тепле, исходившем от нее.  
  
По устроился за Роуз и, потянувшись, погладил Рей по руке. Его улыбка сияла, как восход солнца, и из-за в душе Рей все перевернулось.  
  
Теперь у нее было все, что нужно, все эмоции, которые еще предстояло осознать и принять. Но прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, ей было просто хорошо, она находилась в безопасности и была любима.  
  
А прочее могло подождать.  
  


***

  
— Рей, — раздался голос Кайло Рена. — Я хочу поговорить…  
  
— Нет, — коротко прервала его она, вытаскивая бластер из ниоткуда, это был ее сон, поэтому она могла делать все, что захочет! — И выстрелила в его криффово лицо.  
  


***

  
Не открывая глаз, Рей улыбнулась во сне.


End file.
